Mother Knows Best
by tomboy2012
Summary: Leena Klammer successfully kidnapped Max Coleman from her family. Leena raises Max as her own along with her older sister. Ten years pass and Max sees a man on the news with a picture of her, claiming to be her brother. Which family will Max believe?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea that I got while I was up at one in the morning reading Orphan Fanfiction one day. I know that I have just started another Orphan story, but I just had to get this out there because no one has written something like this.**

**In my story, Max just turned five in the movie, and Daniel was twelve. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Orphan.**

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"Mommy, I have a question." Max signed, looking up at her mother. Leena Klammer turned around from what she was doing and smiled down at her daughter. "What is it, sweetie?" She signed and spoke at the same time. Of course, becoming fluent in sign language had been difficult and exhausting, but it was mandatory if she had wanted Max to become her daughter.

"Why aren't I allowed to go outside?" Max's big brown eyes stared up at her. Leena was taken off guard a bit. Max had never asked a question like this in the two years that she had been with Leena, and she wasn't sure how to answer this question. The sound of chopping on the cutting board paused for a moment, but continued a few seconds later. Leena couldn't believe that Max was hers, all hers. It had been too easy to take her, too. She shook her head and smiled to herself for a moment before turning around to face Max.

"Because there are some people in this world who would want to take you from me, and we can't have that, now can we?" She signed before ruffling Max's dirty blonde hair. It was past Max's shoulders now, and Leena would cut it, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. "Why would they take me away from you?" Max signed. Leena sighed. "Because there are some very mean and crazy people in the world, honey." She signed.

Max's brow furrowed. Sometimes Leena felt guilty about how Max couldn't remember who Kate, John and Daniel were, but then the feeling would quickly disappear from her mind. Kate wasn't a fit mother; Leena did a much better job than she ever would. Daniel was a little asshole who could rot in hell for all she cared. The day that Leena had locked Daniel and Kate in their new home and set it on fire was one of her proudest moments. Of course, Kate had fought against her, but in the end Leena had won. Now Max was hers.

There was always a voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that there was a chance that the Colemans had survived, but she always brushed it away. She and Max were living together happily in an apartment in Nevada, and no one could ruin that for them. She had Max now, and no one could ruin that for her.

"If they are so mean then why do you go outside all of the time?" Max signed, not understanding what Leena was trying to explain to her. Leena had already turned back to her chopping, and hesitated. _Take a deep breath and count to ten_. She reminded herself. She couldn't hurt Max, she decided, placing the knife in her hand down on the cutting board gently. "Because not we can't make everything here in our apartment, okay, Maxie?" She signed.

Max shrugged and walked away, sitting herself at the counter beside her mother. Max looked over at the small television that was placed on the counter, turning on the captions so that Leena could read to her when she was done cooking. Leena took the remote and turned the television up so that she could hear, turning back to her work.

Max stared at the TV screen, enjoying the different people that flashed across it. One woman in particular caught her eye. Leena looked up and noticed Max staring intently at the screen, as if she were trying to read someone's lips. "What is it, Max?" She signed. Max looked up at her as if she was just realizing that she was in the room with her. "This woman looks so sad, mommy. She says that her baby was taken or something…" Max stopped signing abruptly as she stared back down at the screen. "Why does she speak so quickly, Mommy?" Max signed absent mindedly.

Leena's eyes grew big and threatening, which made Max cower away in fear. "I am sorry," She signed quickly. Leena quickly turned the TV around so that she could see it and Max couldn't. Her eyes almost bugged out of the sockets when she saw Kate Coleman on the screen, hugging Daniel close to her. The both had excessive scars and burns on their faces, but that was all they saw before the screen flicked back to the annoying host, and Leena shook the TV. What had Kate said?

She looked up at Max, who was staring at her with frightened eyes. She tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths. "I am sorry, Max. Don't be scared." She turned the television back around so that Max could see again. "Did you see that woman on the screen, Max? She is a bad woman, and she is lying about her baby, okay?" Max stared at her with wide eyes. "How do you know?" She signed tentatively.

A small grin grew across Leena's mouth. "Because mommy knows best, Maxie."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why do we have to leave?" Max asked, looking sad to be leaving the home that they had lived in for only a few months. Before that they had been traveling around from place to place to try and avoid the police, and Max hadn't enjoyed it that much. Not as much as she enjoyed being in one place for so long, even if she wasn't allowed to go outside.<p>

Leena let out a sigh as she handed Max her purple backpack. "Because, well, remember that bad lady we saw on TV last week?" She asked; bending down so that she could fix Max's coat. Her hands were shaking. People were on the lookout for her ever since that bitch had shown up on the news. She decided that it would be best to leave the place. She had been contacting her older sister throughout the whole experience with the Colemans and the two of them had decided that they would move in together. Her sister, Alyona, would be able to help her to take care of Max.

Max nodded and Leena had to smile at how cute she looked in her beret, with a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. "Well, she wants to take you from me. She is crazy, and she thinks that you are her baby instead of mine." Max's eye widened as Leena signed this. "So we have to get away from here. It will be fun, I promise. You'll be able to go outside, and your Auntie Alyona will be with us. Won't that be fun?" She tickled Max's tummy and her face lit up when she saw the girl giggle. Not her sister, not her friend. Her daughter. It felt so good to say that.

She picked Max up in her arms and walked out to the SUV that she had stolen. Max didn't need to know that, however. The car was already loaded, so she strapped Max in her car seat. She got into the driver's seat and smiled back at Max before she started the car. "On our way to our new lives together, my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I just leave it at that? I have a plot for a story, but if no one likes it…<strong>


	2. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


End file.
